Ring Around the Rose
by LongLostLove
Summary: HeeHee, I hope you like it, I'm not adding anymore chapters. 2 is it. :) I hope both Kayguel and Charguel were happy with it.
1. Beginning

*note* I wrote this after June 29th's eppy  
  
"Ow..." Kay said to herself as she pricked herself on a thorn that was on the rose.  
  
Then, suddenly, there was a darkness in front of her eyes, as if she had wennt blind. Then she saw it.  
  
She saw ring...a wedding ring...She squinted to try and get the picture more clear.   
  
She could hear Miguel's voice ask if she was alright. She didn't answer cos she was to focused on figuring out what she was seeing.  
  
Then as she felt her knees buckle and she started to fall to the ground, she got a glimpse of it.  
  
Just a glimpse.   
  
It was a wedding ring-she didn't know whose-around a rose. And the rose and the ring was laid on a tombstone.  
  
Not just any tombstone.  
  
Sheridan Crane's tombstone.  
  
Kay let out a scream as she fell into Miguel's arms as he caught her. She saw a white light and then her sight was restored.  
  
As she rose from Miguel's caught she rubbed her eyes and said, "What happened?"  
  
"You screamed and then your knees gave out, Kay." Miguel answered, "Are you alright?"  
  
Charity knew exactly what was going on so she went up to Kay and said, "You had a premonition didn't you?"  
  
Kay's mind raced for a moment. She didn't want to have premonitions and visions like Charity. SHe decided that she did not want to be part of the freak club.   
  
So she just answered, "Uh, you know I pricked my finger on that rose..."   
  
She looked around for the rose and when she didn't see it anywhere she asked, "Where'd it go?"  
  
Then Miguel said, "There isn't a rose anywhere around her Kay."  
  
Then Kay said, "Anyway, it was bleeding so I must have fainted or something..." Kay answered.  
  
That's when Charity looked at Kay's hand and said, "But Kay, you're not bleeding."  
  
"Yes I am," Kay answered, lifting her hand and looking at her finger, "See...she trailed off as she realized that her finger, which was bleeding moments ago, was healed.   
  
Not a scrach on it.  
  
Miguel gave her a puzzled gaze as he asked, "Are you alright Kay?"  
  
Kay shook her head and said, "Yeah, you know I'm fine I'm just tired. I'm gonna go hom-I mean, over to your house and get some rest."  
  
"Alright Kay," Miguel said, "Tell mama that I'll be there soon, I just want to walk Charity home."  
  
Kay nodded and walked away, totally astonished.  
  
-|-The Book Cafe-|-  
  
Ethan, Theresa, and Whitney were all gathered around their drinks as they talked.   
  
"Whitney you and Chad are a match." Theresa said, "Made for each other, there is no way you can get around that."  
  
"Theresa I made a promise to Simone," She said, "and I can't break that promise."  
  
"Whitney you are being ridicualous!" Ethan joined in the conversation, "I just have to tell you that Chad is torn up about this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Whitney asked him, alittle confused.  
  
"He can't stand that you are fooling yourself like this." Ethan answered, "Fate as brought you two together and nothing, not even you Whitney, can keep you two apart."  
  
Whitney almost laughed at him as she said, "Wow Theresa really rubbed off on you man!"   
  
Ethan and Theresa both laughed as Theresa said, "Ethan's right Whitney!"  
  
Ethan held up his right hand said, "I only speak the truth."   
  
Whitney shook her head and said, "Whatever you guys. You're both crazy."  
  
Just then Ethan stood up and said, "Well honey, I have got to go and pick up my tux before the wedding, so I'll see you tomorrow!!" He smiled happily.  
  
"But where are you going to stay?" Theresa said.  
  
"I'm gonna stay with Chad tonight." Ethan answered, he kissed her and said, "We won't have any bad luck spoiling our wedding day."   
  
Then they kissed goodbye.   
  
Theresa sat back down and she and Whitney started to talk.  
  
Ethan went over to the counter to tell Chad that he'd seem him later.   
  
"Aiight man," Chad answered, he didn't see Hank approach when he went on, "Listen, I'm gonna be out late."  
  
"Are you going to break in tonight?" Ethan ask.  
  
This caught Hank's attiention.  
  
"Well yeah," Chad answered, "Gotta do it before the wedding tomorrow, or else who knows what the tabloid will print."  
  
"Exccuse me," Hank said, coming up to Chad and Ethan, "But are you guys talking about breaking into the newpaper that exposed you as a Bennett?"  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said, "I want to find out who sent the e-mail to the tabloid."  
  
"Well I have my suspcions," Hank said, "I'd like to help you. If it's just Chad who's gonna you're gonna need back-up." Chad and Ethan exchanged glances. Then Hank said, "After all, I am your Uncle, Ethan."   
  
Ethan laughed and said, "Alright if it's okay with Chad."  
  
Chad shrugged and replied, "Yeah man it aiight with me."  
  
"Okay," Ethan looked at his watch and said, "I gotta go or I'm gonna be late. Seeya later Chad, thanks to both of you."  
  
"Yeah man dont mention it." Chad answered.  
  
Then Hank said, "No prob Ethan."  
  
Then Ethan left.  
  
"So what time do you get off? Hank asked Chad.  
  
Chad looked at the clock on the wall, "Beth should be here any-" Before Chad could finish his sentence Beth came into the book cafe.  
  
She walked over to the counter and said, "Hey Chad, Hank."   
  
"Hey Beth." They both answered at the same time.  
  
After a moment's small talk Chad and Hank left the book cafe.  
  
-|-Kay-|-  
  
Kay was walking down the street trying to make sense out of everything. Her vision. She didn't want to call it a premonition but in her heart-and soul-she knew that it was.   
  
She just didn't know what it meant.  
  
She shook it off and started to walk home.   
  
Then she remembered that she wasn't going home, she was going to Miguel's.  
  
Sometimes she forgot that their house was destroyed. She just wanted to walk home again. But she had too got to Miguel's.  
  
That's when it hit her.  
  
How could she go back to Miguels? She wouldn't be able to stay good with Miguel sleeping in the next room!  
  
Kay looked down at her finger. She couldn't understand how the bleeding had stopped. She didn't have a scratch on her. She also didn't understand what happened to the rose after her knees buckled and she fainted.  
  
She kept walking.  
  
Then it happened again.  
  
This time it began with a white light, and showed a funeral.   
  
Sheridan's funeral.  
  
Luis was weeping incessently as he threw a rose onto her tombstone. Then the white light flashed as it closed in on the rose to show a ring around it.  
  
A ring around the rose.   
  
The white light flashed again and Kay regained her sight.   
  
She gasped and saw that she was on the pavement.  
  
She stood up and shook her head.   
  
It was then she decided she needed to talk to her mother.   
  
Kay was very frightened and didn't know what to think. This kind of thing had never happened to her before.  
  
She almost ran to Tabitha's house.  
  
When she finally got there she took a breathe before opening the door.   
  
When she opened the door she looked straight ahead, until she heard...the pitter patter of little feet...  
  
She looked down to see...Tabitha's doll?   
  
He ran from the left of the door to the right, running into the kitchen.  
  
Kay's eyes went wide and she shook her head and walked on, telling herself it was all in her head.  
  
As she walked into the living room she found her mom and dad on the couch.  
  
"Hey Kay." Sam said.  
  
Grace stood up and walked toward her as she said, "Hey sweetie, are you alright?"  
  
"No mom," Kay said honestly, "Actually I'm not."  
  
"Well what's wrong honey?" Grace asked, concerned for her child.  
  
Kay decided to just spit it out.   
  
"Mom I had a vision and I could of sworn I just saw Tabitha's doll run across the floor five seconds ago." Kay said, "And it wasn't good."  
  
"You had a vision?"  
  
Kay nodded.  
  
"Oh my God." Grace said as she hugged her daughter, "You are a Standish woman and they all seem to have some sorta of weird thing for that."  
  
Kay nodded.   
  
"Well honey, my only advice is to pray about it. It's probably the only way it'll go away." Grace said, "Trust me."  
  
Then Sam and Grace both went upstairs, Kay watched.  
  
"That's it?" She said aloud.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.  
  
Then she ran to Miguel's.  
  
-|-Tabloid Office-|-  
  
"Okay man," Chad said, "Just give me a second to pick the lock and then we're in."  
  
"Not quite." Hank answered asked Chad opened the door.  
  
"After you." He said, holding the door open.  
  
"Wait," Hank said as he pulled something from his pocket.  
  
It was a small flashlight like thing.  
  
"If there are any security lines and stuff here, this well show them to us so that we can manuever around them."  
  
Chad nodded and said, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Uh," Hank asked, "Let's just say I borrowed it from Luis."  
  
Chad shook his head and chortled.  
  
Hank flipped on the switch and all of a sudden thin red lines shown down the short hallway before the actual office.  
  
Slowly, they both bended over and under the smooth glowing lines, careful not to make a wrong move.  
  
When they got past it they were in the actual office.  
  
"We're in!" Chad said.  
  
"Yeah," Hank asked, he pointed left and right as he said, "You search this side, I'll do the other."  
  
Chad nodded and started to look on every desk.  
  
After about 10 to 20 mintutes of searching they both turned up empty handed. There was only one room left.  
  
The front office.  
  
They both went into the office and looked on the desk.   
  
At first they didn't find anything.  
  
Then they realized the computer was still on.  
  
"Hey, take a look." Chad said as he sat down in the chair.  
  
It was tomorrow's headline.  
  
Hank read it aloud, "Ethan's finance caught exposing Ethan as a Bennett...Oh my God..." Hank said.  
  
"I knew Theresa should have told Ethan before it got this far!" Chad exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Hank asked, "You mean it's true?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot you don't know." Chad said, "Well I'll have to tell you now..." Chad explained how Theresa knew, but swears she didn't send the e-mail to the tabloid.  
  
Hank nodded, "I know who did send the e-mail." Hank added out of the blue.  
  
"What?" Chad asked, confused.  
  
"Just think," Hank said, "Ethan leaves his long-time girlfriend who he was about to marry, high and dry. The dissed and dismissed woman sticks around, for reasons unknown."  
  
"You're saying you think that Gwen sent the e-mail to the tabloid?"   
  
"I saw her coming out of the confessional earlier today and when I asked her whether or not her soul was now clean she didn't straight out answer." Hank said, "And when I asked her if she was still in love with Ethan she might as well have said yes because I could tell by the way she said that it was none of my business that she still loved him."  
  
"Come to think of it," Chad answered, "When I was at the engagment party for Ethan and Theresa Gwen and Rebbecca did seem somewhat suspicous."  
  
"And Theresa got her laptop when she became Ivy's personal asistant, and if Theresa left it there one day or somehow left it laying around..." Hank trailed off.  
  
Chad finished for him, "Then it wouldn't of been hard for Rebbecca and Gwen to snoop on her cmoputer to find something incrimanating about Theresa. And they did."  
  
"So the sent the e-mail." Hank said, "Thinking that nobody would figure them out."  
  
Chad shook his head and put his hand on the computer's mouse saying, "Why is it that rich people always screw up?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hank asked, refering to the computer.  
  
The screen showed a program titled "Tabloid Toolbar" and it was a program used to create articales and covers to the sleezy tabloid.   
  
"I think I have just been inspired to be a journalist." Chad said with a smirk of wiliness on his face.  
  
Hank chuckled under his breath.  
  
"Let's make the title say..." Chad thought.  
  
"'Harmony's dissed and dismissed divias take a dive as Rebbecca and Gwen Hotchkiss are relvealed as the exposers of Ethan Bennett'" Hank suggested, "A tad lengthy prehaps, but worth every penny of their money."  
  
Chad laughed and said, "That's a good one Hank."   
  
Chad moved the mouse and with a few clicks and types it was changed.  
  
"What about the articale?" Chad asked, "We better do one of those too, not like we don't go the time. We'll do it quickly."   
  
"Okay, how's this," Hank said, "I'll talk you type?"  
  
"Works for me." Chad answered, "But try and go slow, I'm not that good at typing yet."  
  
Hank nodded and he started to talk...  
  
"Rebbecca and Gwen Hotchkiss are revealed as the perpatraitors who exposed Ethan Crane as not a Crane, but a Bennett. Gwen Hotchkiss (former finace of Ethan-now going by the name 'Ethan Winthrop') and her mother sent an e-mail to our tabloid, 'Daily Private Lives', proving that Ethan was Sam Bennett's son. But the thing that no one knew (no one but us, your main resource for the hotndishy scoop on daily private lives) is that the e-mail they sent was sent from Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's, Ethan's new fiance, laptop. So we would naturally think that Theresa sent the e-mail, but we at 'Daily Private Lives' are smarter than they think. And as Ethan Winthrop marries his true love Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, Gwen and Rebbecca will be feeling very put-out-to say the least."  
  
"Very good, very good." Chad said as he typed the last word and ran spell check.  
  
"Why thank you my good man." Hank said, "But there's one thing that bothers me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why would these reporters believe that what we wrote is true?" Hank asked, concerned.  
  
Chad shrugged and said, "People who are determined enough to break into a sleezy tabloid office, get passed all that sercurity, and change this? I think they'll believe it."  
  
Hank through an understanding-yet still worried-glance at Chad.   
  
"We'll leave a note just in case." Chad answered.  
  
He wrote clearly on a post-it note, "Trust me" and stuck below the computer screen.   
  
"Okay," Hank said, "Let's get out of here."  
  
-|-The Lopez-Fitzgerald's-|-  
  
"Mama, I'm home!" Luis exclaimed as he walked through the door.   
  
Pilar come out, wipping her hands on a small dish towel, and answered, "Hello Luis." Pilar said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
After a moment of talking Luis said, "Well I better get to bed mama, I got a big day tomorrow."  
  
Pilar smiled and told him goodnight.   
  
Right as Luis was going to go into his room Pilar remembered something and said, "Oh, Luis, I think Kay might be asleep, try not to wake her if she is."  
  
Luis nodded and whispered, "Alright mama."  
  
Luis went into his room.  
  
he unpacked just a few things, stuff that would only get him through the night because he knew that this time tomorrow he and Sheridan would be on their honeymoon.  
  
He smiled to himself as he took out a picture of Sheridan.  
  
He held it to his chest as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
And from his mind of memories he pulled his most vaulable of Sheridan.   
  
And as he did so he heard a song from the back of his mind...  
  
*For once in my life  
I have someone who needs me  
Someone I needed so long*  
  
He thought of the time she was mad at him (really the imposter) and flew of to Paris...  
  
*For once unafraid  
I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong*  
  
The thought of when he chases after her and saved her from the drug cartle and how he somehow managed to hold it together...  
  
*For once I can touch  
What my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Someone like you  
Would make my dreams come true*  
  
He thought of when he dreamed of kissing her lips for the first time...  
Then of when he did kiss her lips for the first time...  
  
*For once in my life  
I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before*  
  
He thought of Beth and their high school realationship...  
Then thought of when Beth told him she was ok when Luis started getting serious with Sheridan...  
  
*For once I have something I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore*  
  
He thought of when he almost truely believed Sheridan was dead...  
He thought of when she answered his prayers at the chruch...  
  
*For once I can say  
This is mine, you can't take it*  
  
He thought of when Julian and Alistair tried to steal his love away from him...  
He thought of when it didn't work...  
  
*Long as I know I've got love I can make it  
For once in my life  
I've have that someone who needs me*  
  
He thought of the first time he and Sheridan made love...  
He thought of the last time they made love...  
  
*For once I can say  
This is mine, you can't take it  
Long as I know I've got love I can make it*  
  
He dreamed of their future...  
He dreamed of the wedding...  
He dreamed of the honeymoon...  
He dreamed of the love and children they were going to have...  
  
*For once in my life  
I've got that someone who needs me*  
  
He dreamed of his life...  
Their life.  
  
-|-Kay-|-  
  
Kay sat on her bed as she thought and said to herself, "Okay, I can be okay tonight if I just don't see Miguel. I can resist the temptation as long as I don't subject myself to it."  
  
Just then Miguel leaned in her room and as he did Kay forgot all about what she had just said to herself as she noticed (how could she not) that Miguel was only wearing his boxers.   
  
He said, "Just wanted to say goodnight Kay." He said.  
  
Kay smiled seductively and said, "Goodnight Miguel."  
  
He was about to leave when he added, "If you have trouble sleeping again I'm right next door."  
  
Kay took a deep breathe and since she couldn't speak she just nodded.  
  
Miguel closed the door.  
  
Kay let out a breathe and said to herself, "Well he was the one who suggested I come into his room or call for him, maybe what he's trying to say..." Kay stopped herself and realized what she was saying.   
  
As she remembered her mothers words she folded her hands and said,0 "Oh my God, give me strength to fight this awful temptation...and help me find out about the vision that I had and what it means...I dont want anything to happen to Luis and Sheridan since they are so in love and have been through so much."  
  
Before she could say amen a bright and beautiful light appeared right in front of her at the foot of the bed.  
  
At first she backed against the wall because she did not know what it was that was there.  
  
Then the Angel Girl appeared.  
  
"Do not be afraid." She said, "I am here in answer to your prayer."  
  
Kay tried to relax but failed as she stuttered, "W-which p-p-part of my p-prayer?"  
  
"Both." The Angel Girl answered simply.  
  
Kay threw her a puzzled glance as she asked, "How?"  
  
"One step at a time." The Angel Girl answered, "I will tell you what your vision meant, and then you will find out why you had the vision, not Charity or Grace."  
  
Kay nodded.  
  
The Angel Girl went on to explain Alistair and Julian's plot to kill Sheridan on her wedding day-tomorrow.   
  
Kay was astonished. So astonished, in fact, that she could speak right away.  
  
Finally she somehow mananged, "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I need you to do a good deed." The Angel Girl said, "I need you to go to Sheridan's cottage and fix the ring."   
  
"And how am I suppose to do that without poisoning myself?" Kay asked, alittle confused yet.  
  
The Angel Girl held out her hand and a ball of light twitered and twirled until it shaped a rose.   
  
It changed from the gold-white color to the natural green and red.  
  
The Angel Girl handed it to Kay and said, "Take this rose and slip it inside the ring, and it will be poisoned no more."  
  
Kay took the rose and nodded, but she still wanted to know what good would come out of it for her.  
  
The Angel Girl must have knew this because she said, "If you do this good deed, something good will come upon yourself."  
  
"Is it Miguel?!" The words flew from her mouth.  
  
The Angel Girl smiled, but said, "No, Kay. I'm happy to say it's not. It's something better that will cure your temptation and desire toward Miguel, and also shine a light onto the world for you and show you what it's like to love, and be loved back."  
  
Kay was very puzzled and had many more questions, but the Angel Girl faded and left.   
  
But not before saying, "You can do it Kay, I know it."  
  
Kay took a deep and totally astonished breath as she stood and tried to think of a way to get to the cottage.  
  
She could walk there, but she was worried about getting out of the house without someone knowing.   
  
I mean how could she explain this?  
  
"Argh, now I know what Charity had to deal with." Kay said, "Agh, let's just hope I don't become a goody two shoes too."  
  
She decided on taking the window apporach.  
  
So she opened the window, lucky she was only about a half a yard above the ground, and jumped out.   
  
"Hm," Kay said to herself, "That wasn't as hard as I thought."   
  
She looked back at the window and said, "I just hope that it's easy to get back in."  
  
Kay made her way down the eerily quiet streets and finally arrived at the cottage.  
  
She looked into the windows and didn't see the rings anywhere.   
  
Then she thought to herself, 'If I was about to get married, I wouldn't let those rings out of my sight.'  
  
Thinking of that she walked around the cottage to Sheridan's bedroom window-which was open. She knew that must have been the Angel Girls work.  
  
She peered inside to see a sound asleep Sheridan (with a glowing smile on her face) and next to her head on a night stand was the rings.   
  
Kay took a deep breath, "I don't know if I can do this..."  
  
Before she could think she quickly-but carefully-put the rose in her back pocket just before she took the pludge and lifted herself into the window and as quietly as she could she crept inside.   
  
When she saw Sheridan stir she ducked down to the floor.   
  
Sheridan stopped and started a low and steady hum of her breathe.  
  
Kay could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she crawled across the floor and kneeled on her knees next to the nightstand.  
  
She looked at the two wedding bands and smiled.   
  
Kay actually felt, for once in her entire being, that she was doing something right.  
  
Something, good, daresay.  
  
Then Kay carefully took the rose from her back pocket and took a gasping breath before slidding the rose into Sheridan's wedding ring.   
  
There was a small glow and Kay saw a red lineing from the inside of the ring (the poison, she assumed) peel off and rolled into a ball as it flew out the door, and just after that the wedding band stopped glowing white and returned to normal.  
  
Kay released a breath of satisfaction. She was about to take the rose and leave when Sheridan stirred again.  
  
Immediately Kay made a snap decsion to leave the rose and get out of there.  
  
So she did.  
  
She ran from the cottage and didn't slow down until she got to the street. She smiled as she walked.  
  
She was so in the zone of happiness that she didn't see the person walking right in front of her.  
  
So Kay accidently bumped into the person.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said.  
  
"That's okay," Kay answered, looking at the ground and not yet his face, "It was my..." She trailed off as she looked up at his handsome and caring face, "...fault..."  
  
He just smiled, laughed and said, "Hi, I'm Kevin Lopez."  
  
"Lopez?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Pilar's nephew." He answered.   
  
Kay nodded and then Kevin said, "And you would be..."  
  
"Oh! Yeah I'm sorry, I'm Kay Bennett." Kay said, still alittle shook up.  
  
"Kay Bennett?" Kevin repeated, "Miguel's best friend."  
  
Kay smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Miguel and I used to be real tight. I used to come over every summer." Kevin looked as if he had something else he wanted so say, so he did, "You know you may not remember this but I was at Miguel's 11th birthday party."  
  
Kay laughed, "Really? I was there too."  
  
"Yeah I know," Kevin said, smirking a smirk that was aching to break out into a laugh, "I was the one who sprayed silly string in your hair."  
  
Kay's eyes went wide as she said, "You were?!"  
  
He nodded and started to laugh.  
  
Kay hit him playfully and said, "I couldn't get that out for like a week! My hair was blue for a month!"  
  
Kevin laughed and said, "Yeah, well, sorry about that."  
  
"A little late don't you think?" Kay said.  
  
Kevin shrugged and said, "Better late than never."  
  
Kay nodded and giggled.  
  
After a few seconds of semi-ackward silence he said, "So you're going to the wedding tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah." Kay answered.  
  
"Well I sorta feel bad about the whole silly string deal," Kevin said, grinning, "So I kinna wanna make it up to you."   
  
Kay nodded and said, "I don't know, Miguel called me smerf girl for months after that." she laughed.  
  
"Would you mind being my date for tomorrow?" Kevin asked, "That is if you don't already have one." he added.  
  
"I'd love too." Kay said, "Under one condition."  
  
"And what's that?"   
  
"That you don't get any where near silly string." She said.  
  
Kevin laughed and said, "Alright, I promise."  
  
Kay glared at him.  
  
He raised his right hand and said, "Scouts honor."  
  
She laughed and shook her head, "Alright."   
  
Kevin smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"   
  
"Sure," She answered, "I'm staying at Miguel's."  
  
Kevin nodded, understanding that she probably wouldn't want to bring up the subject of her house being...well...sunk.  
  
"I'm at a motel so, I'll meet you there?"  
  
"Sounds great." Kay answered.  
  
"I'll see you then." Kevin said as he started to walk away, yet kept eye contact.  
  
"See you then." Kay said.  
  
They both went their separate ways.  
  
As Kay walked to the house all she could think about was this knew and unexplored territory-Kevin.  
  
~  



	2. End

*Note: I dunno if I said this before but the words that are in * are song lyrics. :) (i didnt write the lyrics themselves)   
  
-|-Sheridan's Cottage-|-  
  
As the sun rose on that beautiful Saterday morning, Sheridan was waking.  
  
First she sat up in her bed-on the right side only, bringing to her attiention that from now until the rest of her life she would never have to wake up to an empty bed again-and she stretched.  
  
THat's when something in her mind clicked as she her head shot over to her clock which read "7:23am"   
  
She excitedly hopped out of bed and looked at her wedding gown.  
  
Sheridan let out a short seqeul of excitment.  
  
She quickly dressed in some white pants and a long sleeve shirt.  
  
Then her head shot over to her nightstand and saw a rose.  
  
The rose.  
  
She threw herself a puzzled look as she walked over and looked down at her nightstand.  
  
She sat down on her bed and picked up the rose.  
  
That's when she saw that her wedding ring was around it.  
  
She took the ring off of the stem of the rose and put it back in it's place.  
  
Then she studied the rose.   
  
She didn't know what it was about it but, something was different.  
  
She smiled and shrugged, figuring that it's just because she was glowing with excitment.  
  
She still didn't know how it got there...  
  
Then her smile grew bigger as she decided that it must have been Luis who sneaked into the cottage at night-before midnight because she felt certain that Luis wouldn't dare mess with superstition and she her before the ceremony on their wedding day-and put slip the ring around the rose.  
  
Just then she heard a knock on the door.  
  
As she got closer she heard Theresa's yelps of excitment and Whitney's hopful giggles.  
  
She opened the door (seeing Theresa, Whitney, and Gwen) and they didn't even speak!  
  
They all-except for the forever moping Gwen-just let out a scream and threw there arms around each other in joy.  
  
"It's our wedding day!" Theresa said to Sheridan.  
  
"Oh really?" Sheirdan said sarcasticly, "So that's what today was!"  
  
Theresa laughed and looked at her watch and said, "It's eight o'clock, that means in seven hours we will be walking down the asle!"  
  
Sheridan smiled and laughed.  
  
Then Sheridan said, "You know what else that means?"  
  
Theresa threw her a funky questioning glance and asked, "What?"  
  
"In seven hours and 5 mintutes you will be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop and I will be Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Therese laughed then changed the subject by saying, "I have the bridesmaids dresses and my wedding dress in the car so I thought that we could all get ready here!"  
  
"Oh it sounds great!" Sheridan said, "Then we can all head over to the church when it's time!"   
  
Then Whitney chimed in and said, "I can't believe this is really happening!"  
  
They all laughed and then they went out to the car and came back seconds later with their outfits.  
  
After a few mintutes of needless chatting about how great the wedding is going to be and everything there was another knock on the door.  
  
The girls all looked at each other, worried if the person on the other side of the door was one of the grooms.  
  
"Who is it?" Sheridan called to the outsider.  
  
"Hey ya'all-" Whitney's ears pricked up, "-it's Chad. I came as a spokesperson of your handsome grooms."  
  
They all (again, except Gwen) smiled and opened the door.  
  
Whitney sorta hung back, still hell-bent on keeping her promise to Simone.  
  
Chad came in and when he noticed Gwen there he said, "Gwen? What are you doing here?"  
  
Sheridan threw a puzzled look at him and answered, "Gwen's my maid of honor Chad, did you know that?"  
  
"Well, I did. It's just..." Chad sort of trailed off.  
  
"What?" Gwen asked, worried no doubt.  
  
"What is it Chad?" Whitney asked.  
  
Chad sorta shrugged and said, "Have any of you seen the papers this morning?"  
  
Gwen smiled, knowing (or at least thinking she knew) That Chad had seen that "Theresa" sent the e-mail exposing Ethan as a Bennett, not a Crane.  
  
They all shook their heads no.  
  
Chad shook his head and took something out of his back pocket.  
  
Then he said, "Look, I'm really sorry I had to be the one to show you this."  
  
Then he showed the front cover and Gwen's face turned green.  
  
I swear!  
  
Well, ok, so maybe it wasn't green persay, but you could tell she was so sickened and surpirsed by the shocking headline that she was close to throwing up whatever she ate (or didn't eat, judging by the size of her) right then and there.  
  
Both Sheridan and Theresa grabbed the tabloid from Chad's hands and they both, and Whitney, flipped inside and quickly skimmed the articale.  
  
Sheridan looked at Gwen and said, "Is this true?!?"  
  
Theresa jus asked Chad if Ethan was alright, Chad answered the he was okay and that he wasn't going to let this delay their wedding.  
  
Gwen just stuttered in response to Sheridan's needless question and then Sheridan just said, with the wrinkle of hurt starting to appear on her forehead as it always did when she felt hurt or disgusted, "Don't even answer, I already know. I just don't understand how you could do such a thing!"  
  
Gwen started for a mintute as all eyes were on her, "I-I still love Ethan. I would do anything-"  
  
"-apparently." Sheridan said, throwing the paper in the trash, "Apparently."  
  
There was a moment of silence until Sheridan said, "Listen Gwen I'm sorry but-"  
  
"-I can't be your maid of honor anymore." Gwen rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
Nobody spoke and then Gwen left.   
  
For the last time.  
  
After a few moments of, well, greiving shall we say, Sheridan said, "Well what am I going to do now? I have no maid of honor."  
  
Everybody thought for a few moments until Sheridan popped her head up with an idea and said, "Pilar!"  
  
"What?" Chad, asked confused.  
  
"Pilar can be my maid of honor!" Sheridan, "I've known her since I was a little girl she was practically my mother."  
  
Then Theresa asked, "Well what about the fitting? Will we have enough time to get mama fitted?"  
  
"I'll go call her right now." Whitney said, walking to the phone.  
  
Chad was watching her and then Sheridan came up to Chad and asked, "So how are you and Whitney? You two seem different today."  
  
"Yeah well, things aren't so great in paridise." Chad ansered simply.  
  
Sheridan didn't know why, but she felt something tell her that she should do something.  
  
Her hand feel on the rose which she had carefully placed in her pocket a little while ago.  
  
"Here." Sheridan said, giving Chad the rose, "Take this and give it to her."  
  
Chad was about to say that he'd already tired flowers but something about that rose made him wanna take it and give it to Whitney.  
  
So he took it from Sheridan's hands and said, "Thanks."  
  
Then Sheridan went back and talked to Theresa.  
  
Chad looked at the rose and thought for a couple mintutes.  
  
Just then Whitney hung up the phone and shook her head in a 'yes' to Sheridan, meaning that Pilar accepted to be Sheridan's maid of honor.   
  
"She's on her way to the fitting now." Whitney told them all, "And I've got to go visit Simone at the hospital."  
  
Chad met Whitney at the door while Theresa and Sheridan were behide them and he said, "Hey, uh, Whitney, I want you have this." Chad gave her the rose.  
  
"No, really, Chad-" She started to protest.  
  
"Whitney," Chad said, "Don't say anything, just take it."   
  
Whitney took it and left.  
  
Chad left soon after to meet Ethan, but he wished desprately that there was something he could do to make Whitney see that he really loved her, and only her and that Simone would get over it in time.  
  
Whitney got in her car and went down the the hospital, keeping the rose close to her side.  
  
She wished that she would be with Chad but she knew that it would break her sister's heart. But she really couldn't expect Chad to keep letting her think that he is in love with her.   
  
When she got to Simone's room she said, "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"  
  
"Great." Simone said, "Better than new even."  
  
Whitney sat down and sat, "Oh that's wonderful." After a mintute Whitney made a split desicon and showed Simone the rose.  
  
"I want you to have this." Whitney said.  
  
"Oh thank you Whitney it's beautiful!" Simone said, snatching the rose from Whitney's hands and putting in with the flowers Chad 'gave' her the day before.  
  
"I really wish you could come to the wedding." Whitney said, "It's going to be so beautiful."  
  
Simone hung her head, disappointed and but then said, "Will you take alot of pictures for me?"  
  
Whitney faked a smile and said, "Sure honey."  
  
After a few more mintutes of catching up Whitney said, "Well I really gotta run, the wedding's at 3pm."   
  
Simone nodded, "Okay, okay."  
  
They said their goodbyes and then Whitney left.  
  
Simone was sorta lonely for a couple of mintutes, looking at the odd rose. Simone couldn't put her finger on what about that rose that puzzled her so.  
  
She didn't have much more time to think about as Kay showed up to visit her best friend and let her know what's going on.  
  
They said their hellos and then Kay said, "Oh, I can't stand seeing Miguel hanging all over Charity."  
  
"Why? Are they here?" Simone asked.  
  
"Yeah, both of them." Kay said, "I mean when is Miguel not with Charity anyway?"   
  
Simone smiled and said, "Yeah, kinda cute ain't it?"  
  
Kay stood up and said, "Cute? It's no where near cute!" Kay paced back and forth as she spoke, "I've been in love with Miguel for as long as I can remember, and seeing him-"  
  
"-Maybe you're not really in love with him." Simone interrupted.  
  
"What?" Kay asked, dazed and confused, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying," Simone started, "That maybe what you thought love was for all this time since you've felt that way about Miguel, isn't really love after all."  
  
Kay didn't know what to say.  
  
"What if you don't know what real, true love feels like." Simone suggested.  
  
"I don't know." Kay said finally, after what seemed like hours, "I don't even know any more." She looked out the curtain and saw Miguel and Charity.  
  
Kay turned away and sat back down, "Simone, what am I going to do? What am I going to do now that I am finally starting to realize that I may not be able to feel Miguel's love."  
  
"Meet new people." Simone said, "And then maybe, after awhile, you'll forget that you ever once that that you needed Miguel's love to survive. You'll meet someone who will make you struggle to remember Miguel's name."  
  
Kay took a deep breath and said, "You know I do have a date for the wedding tonight."  
  
For a second Simone was speechless, "Y-you what?!"  
  
"I met someone last night and..." Kay trailed, "I don't know, there was just something about him."  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
Kay laughed and said, "He put blue silly string in my hair and it was blue for a month."  
  
Simone threw her a confused look, "Yesterday?"  
  
"No no no," Kay laughed, "When I was younger, at Miguel's birthday party. His name is Kevin and he's Miguel's cusin."  
  
Simone laughed and said, "Oh my gosh, that's unbeileveable! Kay Bennett moving on with her life-and Miguel is not her boyfriend!"  
  
Kay nodded, barely grinning.  
  
Simone rubbed her arm and said, "I know it might be hard, but it's time."   
  
Kay nodded, still sore from old wounds.  
  
Simone reached behide her and took out the rose, "Here." She said giving it to her, "Take this."  
  
Kay took it and looked at it astonished.   
  
Bewilidered.  
  
"Wh-where did you get that?" Kay asked.  
  
"Whitney gave it to me. Who knows where she got it." Simone said.  
  
"Okay well," Kay said, totally brainless and lucky to find words, "I gotta go."  
  
"Okay." Simone said, ditsy and clueless.  
  
Kay walked out and put her hand on a counter, the other holding the rose.  
  
She couldn't believe the rose had found it's way back to her. It's done it's job already, now what?  
  
Then Kay looked up to see Miguel and Charity kissing, and once again proclaiming their love for each other.   
  
From not so far away she heard music. She figured that it was probably the nurses having the radio on.   
  
The words in the music spoke to her, as she watched Miguel and Charity, setting the rose down on the counter...  
  
*As I walk this land with broken dreams   
I have visions of many things   
Love's happiness is just an illusion   
Filled with sadness and confusion,   
What becomes of the broken hearted   
Who had love that's now departed?   
I know I've got to find   
Some kind of peace of mind   
Maybe.*  
  
Kay could not stand seeing them so happy together. It took every fiber of her being not to rip Charity from his arms...  
  
*The fruits of love grow all around   
But for me they come a tumblin' down.   
Every day heartaches grow a little stronger   
I can't stand this pain much longer*  
  
She thought of what life would be like if she learned to love another, and that maybe she had used Miguel as her way of eascaping the fact that she doesn't know how to truely love someone yet. But she was always searching whether she knew it or not.  
  
*I walk in shadows   
Searching for light   
Cold and alone   
No comfort in sight,   
Hoping and praying for someone to care   
Always moving and goin to where   
What becomes of the broken hearted   
Who had love that's now departed?   
I know I've got to find   
Some kind of peace of mind   
Maybe.*  
  
*I'm searching though I don't succeed,   
But someone look, there's a growing need.   
Oh, he is lost, there's no place for beginning,   
All that's left is an unhappy ending.   
Now what's become of the broken-hearted   
Who had love that's now departed?*   
  
At this point in the song her mind wandered to Kevin. This new person who woke something up in her that had been asleep ever since she could remember.  
  
*I know I've got to find   
Some kind of peace of mind   
I'll be searching everywhere   
Just to find someone to care.*  
  
Kay's confindence about what Simone had said, about everything and moving on grew with each passing second.  
  
*I'll be looking everyday   
I know I'm gonna find a way   
Nothings gonna stop me now   
I'll find a way somehow*  
  
Kay turned away from Miguel and Charity, with a smile.   
  
She left the rose on the counter purposely.  
  
Not moments later Kevin stopped by and stood in that very spot Kay had been not moments ago. He was looking for his cousin up saw he was alittle, well tied up at the moment.   
  
So as he waited he noticed a rose, discarded and left for lone on the counter.  
  
Now Kevin didn't have a green thumb or anyting but he knew that there was something not normal about this rose.  
  
Something about it called to him as he picked it up and looked at it.  
  
Shaking his head to help snap himself out of the daze he was in, he put the rose carefully in his back pocket.  
  
Maybe he'd give it to Kay tonight, he thought.  
  
He looked at Charity and Miguel and thought of his-Abby. He thought of Abby. It was just Abby now as Abby was no longer his girlfriend.  
  
Abby was his sweetheart. Kevin was head over heels until Abby dropped him like a hot potato days before the prom.   
  
The prom was to be that very night.  
  
Kevin had a tear in his eye just thinking of Abby going to the prom with her new date.   
  
That was the main reason he actually came to Harmony in the first place, as an excuse not to go to the prom.  
  
Alone.  
  
He still was living on the phrase, "Time Heals All Wounds" and he was hoping it would see him through.  
  
Kevin didn't know what had posessed him to ask Kay to be his date for the wedding, but he was glad he did.   
  
Even if she had said no-which she didn't-he still would of been glad he asked because that meant he would get through this.  
  
He just needed someone to make him forget that he ever needed Abby's love to survive.   
  
He needed to meet someone who made him struggle to remember Abby's name.  
  
He wondered if anyone out there needed the same things.  
  
-|-Sheridan's Cottage-|-  
  
"Oh Pilar you look great!" Sheridan said as Pilar came out of her room, with Whitney behide her, "So do you Whitney!"  
  
"Gracis." Pilar said.  
  
"Thanks." Whitney answered, "Now we've gotta get you two ready! We've only got an hour and half before the wedding!"  
  
"Correction!" Theresa pipped up, "One hour and 29 mintutes!"  
  
Whitney rolled her eyes and grabbed Theresa hand and they went into the bedroom.  
  
Sheridan and Pilar followed.  
  
From that time on time went on faster than Timmy can make a Martimmy.  
  
And when it came down to it, the hair was done, the dresses finished to the last stich, and their minds ready, they left the house in Sheridan's car, being careful so's not to mess up their hair or the dresses, they left for the church.  
  
No one could speak on the ride there, it was all to fantiscially overwhelming for them all.  
  
Pilar and Whitney went first, Hank and Pilar arm and arm (Hank being not in the least disapointed that he didn't get involved with someone who wasn't ready for a commitment, but he still held out hopes of one day being with Gwen) and Whitney and Chad, arm and arm.  
  
"I'm telling her Chad." Whitney said all at once in the back of the church, expecting to see a look of love and excitment on his face.  
  
"You've said that before Whitney." Chad said, face turned to her and she could see his hurt through his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to do it this time Chad." Whitney said, "I love you and I can't live without you." She paused, "I'm telling her."  
  
Chad nodded, "You convinced me."  
  
The music began.  
  
Chad was right about the band, very good.  
  
Step by step, Chad almost mouthing the 'one two, one two, one two' to keep himself from tripping.  
  
In the pews all of Harmony's best (so ovisouly Alistair and Julian weren't there, instead watching on a hidden camra they had hidden there the night before to watch Sheridan "die" hahaha...) were there.  
  
Kevin and Kay making a cute couple could not keep themselves quiet until the music started. They both just had to much to say to one another.  
  
Miguel and Charity, Reese and Jessica, both growing closer by the mintute.  
  
Everybody was present.  
  
It was time.  
  
Theresa took a deep breath as she saw that the bridesmaids and grooms were in place and 'here comes the bride' was going to begin to play.  
  
Theresa went first.  
  
She walked down the asle, remembering all the time Ethan and herself shared and everything in between.  
  
She walked and walked, for what seemed like forever but still was gone all to quickly.  
  
She smiled at Ethan through the veil and took her place.  
  
Now it was Sheridan's turn.  
  
Sheridan was not nervous at all. She was finally marrying the man of her dreams.   
  
She was finally marrying Luis.  
  
She walked, on air as it seemed, to Luis, looking at him and only him. Who was, in fact, looking at her and only her.  
  
Sheridan felt a great sense of ackcomplishment like she had not only this life, but othe lifetimes and past lives building up to this one singular moment that would change everything forever.  
  
Then she was there.  
  
Sheridan smiled as Luis through the veil and took her place.   
  
Father Lonigan began.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join two unions. Ethan to Theresa, and Luis to Sheridan. I understand you have written vows. The grooms shall go first, followed by the brides." He paused. Then nodded, "Ethan."  
  
Ethan took a breath and looked at his blushing bride.  
  
"Theresa," he started, "For the longest time, I had the honor of being not only your friend, but your soulmate. I admit you knew it before I did, but it was fate that got us to where we are today. And I know that you and I both believe that it's fate that will lead us through the rest of our lives. I want to thank you now, Theresa, for loving me. Thank you Theresa."  
  
"Luis." Father Lonigan spoke.  
  
Luis took a breath.   
  
"Last night I had all my vows prepared. I knew exactly what I was going to say." Luis began, "But now that I am standing here, with you, here and now, I can't remember a thing. All I know is that I love you and that you are the only one I can even think of spending the rest of forever with." He paused, "When I thought you had died, I thought that my whole world was crashing down. And now I know why I felt like my world was crashing down. It's because you are my world Sheridan. You're the air I breath, the water I drink, you're all I need to survive."  
  
"Theresa." Father Lonigan spoke.  
  
Theresa didn't breath.  
  
"Ever since I was a little girl," Theresa started, "I dreamed of meeting the man of my dreams and fall in love. And now that I have, and I'm getting married to the man of my dreams, I don't know what else I could ask for." She paused, "We've come a long way to get where we are today, and we've passed alot of obsticales, but it was all worth it. Every moment I've every spent with you was worth it."  
  
"Sheirdan." Father Lonigan spoke.  
  
Sheridan didn't breath.  
  
"One night I was driving on the road," Sheirdan began, "too fast pherhaps, but I ended up crashing into another car. The driver of the did seem very upset and I ever recall him calling me buster. Well little did I know then that the driver of that police car would be standing with me at the alter today." She paused, "We've been through alot. More than any other couple could ever imagine. But to stand here and discuss our past and my family's betrayls would be wrong. What would be right is to stand here and tell of our future and our future family's love. I never want to spend another day with you, Luis. And now I'll know that I'll never have to."  
  
"And now, the rings." Father Lonigan said.   
  
Hank gave Luis and Sheridan their rings and Chad gave Theresa and Ethan their rings.  
  
"Do you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, take Ethan Winthrop as your lawfully wedded husband for rich or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Theresa said, as Ethan slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
"Do you, Sheridan Crane, take Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald as your lawfully wedded husband for rich or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Sheridan said.  
  
Kay's breath caught in her thought as Luis slipped the ring on Sheridan's finger.  
  
Kay let out a breath and then she felt something against her hand.  
  
Kevin took her hand and looked over at her.   
  
She smiled.  
  
Father Lonigan went on, "Very well then, do you, Ethan Winthrop, take Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, as your lawfully wedded wife for rich or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Ethan said, as Theresa put the ring on his finger.  
  
"Do you, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, take Sheirdan Crane as your lawfully wedded husband for rich or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Luis said, as Sheridan put the ring on his finger, and held his hand, feeling the magic.  
  
Father Lonigan smiled as he rose his head to the heavens and said, "Then by the power invested in me I now pronouce you husbands and wives! You may now kiss your brides."  
  
They all smiled.  
  
Ethan rose the veil and kissed his bride, the first time as husband and wife.  
  
Then Luis rose the veil and passionately kissed his wife, Sheirdan Cra-er-Lopez-Fitzgerald. Then Sheridan and Luis shortly rested their foreheads together before they went to the receiption.  
  
After the couples had their first dance to their wedding song (Sheridan and Luis to "Imagine" and Theresa and Ethan to "Kiss Me") all was well and they flew off to an exotic paridise for their honeymoon.  
  
But everyone else was still there.  
  
Kay was quietly sitting down and watching Miguel and Charity dance, not-so-old wounds threatening to re-open with one more gaze, after have a long talk with Kevin about his past with someone whom he couldn't remember the name of. Which Kay thought weird. He said he knows it started with an A but other than that...anyway, then Kevin said he had to leave for a moment, leaving Kay ready to think back to Miguel.   
  
Then, at a moment more perfect than one could imagine, a new song started and Kevin walked over, blocking Kay's view of Miguel and Charity.   
  
He said, "I requested this song just for you and me."  
  
Kay smiled.  
  
He held out his hand and said, "Dance with me."  
  
"Oh I dont know..." Kay said, realizing she hasn't dance much...at all...with guys.  
  
"Come on!" Kevin said, smiling.  
  
Kay's smiling grew bigger as she took his hand for a dance.  
  
*Funny how I feel  
More myself with you  
Than anybody else that I ever knew  
I hear it in your voice  
I see it in your face  
You've become the memory I can't erase  
You could of been anyone at all  
A stranger falling an out of the blue  
I'm so glad it was you*  
  
Kay didn't even attempted to peer at Micheal (that was his name, right?) and Charity. She had always planned to be with Miguel. She was way too content with Kevin, which she would of never guessed.  
  
*It wasn't in the plan  
Not that I could see  
Suddenly a mircale came to me  
Safe within your arms  
I can say what's true  
Nothing in the world   
I would keep from you  
You could of been anyone at all (anyone at all)*  
  
She thought of the birthday party that was so long ago.  
  
*An old friend falling   
Out of the blue  
I'm so glad it was you (glad it was you)  
Words can hurt you if you let them  
People say them and forget them  
Words can promise  
Words can lie  
But your words make me feel like I can fly*  
  
She thought of all the people in this world.   
Anyone of them could of been the one who helped her see the light and get over it.  
But at that moment...  
  
*You could of been anyone at all (anyone at all)  
A net that catchs me when I fall  
I'm so glad it was you (you could of been anyone)  
  
That moment...  
  
*You could of been any one at all (anyone at all)  
An old friend falling out of the blue  
I'm so glad it was you (anyone one at all)  
You could of been (any one at all)*  
  
She was so glad it was Kevin.  
  
*I'm so glad it was you*  
  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
